rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Antoine Bitters
Lieutenant Antoine Bitters is a New Republic rebel soldier of Grif's gold team squad. A lazy and pessimistic recruit, Bitters serves as a main supporting character in Season 12. Role in Plot Training with the Reds and Blues Bitters first appears in Oh Captains, My Captains, nervously answering Caboose's Blue team to refer Grif's squad as "Orange team" rather than "Gold team" during a training exercise. After Grif, Simmons, and Caboose crack under pressure, Bitters and the rest of Gold team clumsily fall on top of New Republic reinforcements in confusion. Later on, Bitters is chosen to be apart of Grif, Simmons, Caboose, and Tucker's rescue team, along with Jensen, Smith, and Palomo. During their training the four recruits are given helmet cameras to record their sessions, but are laughed upon by the other Rebel soldiers for their failures. Afterwards, Bitters and the other Rebel soldiers discover a message from the Red and Blue captains detailing their departure. In response to this, Bitters and the recruits continue to train on their own, but are unfocused due to the departure of their captains. When Felix informs them of the Reds' and Blues' supposed deaths Bitters becomes extremely angry and upset over their loss, with Jensen, Palomo, and Smith mourning as well. Despite the "loss", Kimball leads the rebels to Armonia for one final confrontation with the Feds. Learning the Truth Partnered with Jensen, Smith, and Palomo, the rebels arrive at the capital, where Bitters holds a pessimistic attitude throughout the infiltration. Unfortunately, the New Republic are sealed inside the city and surrounded by the Federal Army. As the two armies engage each other, Bitters and his teammates fend off several Feds, when suddenly a video recording of Felix confessing the Space Pirates' involvement in the war plays throughout various television screens. This causes a cease fire between the Feds and Rebels, who finally learn the truth about the civil war's escalation. After the Feds and rebels form a truce, they pick up the Reds and Blues and regroup at the New Republic HQ. There, the recruits thank their captains for rescuing them. Personality Bitters is shown to take after Grif's laziness and generally casual behavior. This is displayed when, in a battle simulation, he responds reluctantly and casually. Also, he seems to lack any respect towards his squad, as he agrees with Grif that Matthews is a suck up and calls Grif lazy in front of him. Despite this, Bitters is shown to care for the Reds and Blues, as he expresses missing them in Thin Ice (though he hides his emotions by saying that they never cared about them), and becomes distraught after Felix lies about their deaths. Skills and Abilities Kills Because of his poor attitude and laziness, Bitters is somewhat unskilled in battle, though he managed to kill a Fed in Fed vs. New. Bitters kills a Fed.png Trivia *In Multiple Choice, Bitters' first name is revealed to be Antoine by Jensen. Ironically, "Antoine" is a French name meaning "beyond praise or highly praise worthy", yet Bitters exhibits lazy traits. Category:Characters Category:New Republic